


Backstage

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “嘿，你记得我送你的巡演礼物吧？你有像我说的那样一直带着吗？”“唔……”Harry在Louis如旧温存的声音中舒服地咕哝一声，“当然。”“所以那是什么…？”他继续隔着裤子布料慵懒地划动手指，“我以为是个什么幸运十字架之类的。”“你为什么不自己打开看看呢？”伴着Louis似笑非笑的声音，Harry的脊柱窜上一簇电流。





	Backstage

嵌在耳廓的耳返被双双取下，周边的噪声轮番卷进耳朵里，Harry闭上眼适应了会儿，接着将视线挪向台面上的手机。

“我的车子还有一会儿才会过来，是，我还是得和Mitch他们两路走…你知道姑娘们的热情……”

“噢，闭嘴，Lou……”他在电话另一头的玩笑声中泛出不好意思的笑容，还覆着汗水的手掌在忸怩中盖上额头，脸颊的酒窝一如既往地深陷进去，

“这只会让我更想你。”  
他又轻轻开口，声音柔软缓慢似叹息。

要知道就在两日前，他的演唱还有一个固定的注视对象。他可以在每句或甜蜜或悲伤的心声中温柔地凝视他，他可以在结束表演后就着鼓动的心跳踱到他身后，接着悄悄溜进他卫衣口袋里执了他的手。

他知道那日的自己活像是个刚陷入爱情的未成年的小姑娘——这也怪不得他。毕竟这是Louis第一次出现在这样的场合，他与之前打过照面的乐队成员笑着寒暄，Harry还把他介绍给了场地的工作人员。而他则在台上唱着些本就是为他而写的歌，间中流露着不加避讳的快乐和雀跃。一切自然而然地就像是恋爱本身该有的模样，而这对他们而言却是这么地难能可贵。

“我也想你，Hazza。”  
熟悉的绵长的声音，将Harry拉回现实，“或者还有点儿想念阿姆斯特丹的更衣室，那可真他妈宽敞，不是吗？”

“噢……”Harry几乎是不由自主地逸出一声叹息。他记得，他当然记得，老天。

他记得那天乐队离开后，他们很快就在后台厮磨在了一起。他记得Louis将手掌探进他褶皱的衣领里，揪着他的乳尖让他情不自禁地发出呻吟。

他还记得他们很快辗转到更衣间然后锁住了门，他记得Louis心急火燎地扯开了他的裤子接着用力地钉进他的身体，用他们都喜欢的那种激烈的方式。

仅仅是想着这些，Harry就已经半硬了，和Louis有关的记忆仿佛生来长着触角，总会牢牢抓住他身体的所有感官。他的手掌不知不觉地往下探索，接着缓慢地在自己的裆部摩挲，若有似无的快感伴着听筒中滋滋的电流声一阵阵攀上神经末梢。

“嘿，你记得我送你的巡演礼物吧？你有像我说的那样一直带着吗？”

“唔……”Harry在Louis如旧温存的声音中舒服地咕哝一声，“当然。”  
“所以那是什么…？”他继续隔着裤子布料慵懒地划动手指，“我以为是个什么幸运十字架之类的。”

“你为什么不自己打开看看呢？”伴着Louis似笑非笑的声音，Harry的脊柱窜上一簇电流。

“噢，我的天……”

打开盒盖的那一秒，Harry几乎能感受到自己的家伙在裤子里跳了一下——伏在包装精美的法兰绒盒子里的礼物修长又完美，墨黑的颜色在顶灯下泛着光泽，他能感受到Louis在电话另一头轻笑起来。

“我知道家里有各种款式的。”Louis清了清嗓子，“但……”

“但这是你定做的对吧？根据你的尺寸。”Harry骄傲地翻了翻眼睛。在一起这些年，他闭上眼睛都能比出小Louis的大小形状，而眼前这个dildo的模样分明就和刻在自己脑袋里的玩意儿如出一辙。

“我的Haz真聪明。”他听到电话那头的脚步声，Louis显然为了接下来将要发生的事情更换了一片场地，“……所以，告诉我。”

“你想要它吗？”

-

“操，我多想那是你的手指……”

并不算狭窄的更衣间里，Harry将深红色的西装裤褪到脚踝，修长的手臂背到身后，手指正就着随时携带的润滑剂一下下开拓自己。

“嘿，冷静。”耳机里Louis的声音逐渐带上了喘息，Harry知道他一定也没闲着，“记得那天我是怎么用手指操你的？”

“唔……”Harry将额头贴上墙壁，他当然记得，Louis永远比他自己更熟悉这具身体。如同以往一样，那日他第一下就找到了自己的前列腺，他每一下都会直往那儿戳刺，直到让自己哭泣着求饶……

“操。”一阵的试探后，他终于也寻找到了令自己疯狂的那一点，他加入了多一根手指辗转着碾磨那里，想象着那是Louis在身后把控着节奏。

“我还记得你咬我咬得有多紧，像是想把我的手掌都给吞进去。”Louis停顿了一下，“你总是那么棒Haz，能承受我给你的一切，不是吗？”

“唔……对。当然。”Harry难耐地仰着脖子，紧接着迫切地加入第三根手指，竖在演出服上的阴茎已经硬得滴水。

“那就用力操自己，像我当时那样。”

“好……”Harry在Louis的指令下更卖力地抽动着手指，又再分剪着指尖将自己撑开。

更多下的捣弄后，他将三根手指一并抽出，任由不经意擦到内壁的指甲引起自己的一阵喘息，“我可以……？”

“是的，Hazza，你做得很好。”Harry似乎能听见电话那头Louis有节奏的套弄的声音，“现在，你可以拥有你的礼物。”

Harry伸手拿起长脚凳上尺寸可观的那家伙，接着给它淋上更多的润滑油。

“噢，Louis，它看上去可真棒。”Harry用黏乎乎的嗓音挑逗着听筒那头的爱侣，“你都不知道我有多想要它。”

“我打赌我知道，天哪……”Louis溢出一声尖锐的喘息，“我刷到了你今天的舞台装，我看到了那条该死的裤子把你的屁股衬得有多棒……”

Harry伴着耳机里的话语发出阵阵呜咽，他正尝试着把那头部对准自己的穴口。

“我知道你把自己练成这样是为了我，你的每个部分都是我的，不是吗？就像我都是你的。”Louis继续着他的讲述，“所以，现在，快把你的礼物全部吃进去，让它把你的屁股操成我的形状……”

“噢，Louis……”Harry呻吟着蠕动身体，接着努力扯开自己的臀瓣，将那根东西更多地塞进自己的屁股。

它和Louis的家伙一般粗长，进入的过程并不顺畅。Harry艰难地扭着脖子凝视镜子里的自己，然后捏着底部让它慢慢操进自己的身体。

镜子的黑色越来越少，直至他看着它被自己全部含进去。“唔，Lou……”Harry沙哑地开口，“全部…全部进来了。”

“真是个乖孩子。”Louis深呼吸了下，“现在，你可以用它操自己了。”

“好的Lou，操，好的……”Harry轻轻扭动身体，这一切实在是太辣了，他能感觉到自己的阴茎不断地往外吐着水，他知道自己甚至不用任何动作就能夹着它这么轻易地攀上顶峰。

可他更想要接受Louis的支配。他想要做到Louis吩咐他的一切，他想要亲耳听到Louis称赞他告诉他他有多棒，仿佛是他生来就是为了顺从他取悦他。

于是他抓住那底部轻轻把它取出来，再又一下操进自己的内壁。

“噢，老天。”Harry的汗珠从额际划过，“那感觉真像是你在操我。”

“唔，高级材质。”Louis的尾音带着自豪的上扬，“你可以用我操你时的节奏操自己，你可以做到的，对吗？”

“我可以，我想。”更多的汗水顺着下颌滴到胸前，Harry试着更快速地抽出那根假阴茎然后插进去，不断带出的润滑液粘到臀肉上，湿漉漉的痕迹在镜子里看起来淫荡透了。

“操，我快射了。”Louis的声音变得愈发颤抖，“真想捏着你的屁股射，全部射进你的身体里。”

“我也快了，上帝。”Harry将脑袋埋进角落里，对准不断传播出快感的那一点反复袭击。

“你甚至都不用碰你的阴茎，不是吗？”Louis的声音几乎在快感中变调，“就和那天一样，你把全部液体都射在了镜子上，仅仅因为我操你。”

“是，我是……”Harry更卖力地抽动着屁股里的假阴茎，直到后穴不断收缩着夹紧，直到自己身前喷溅出白浊的热流，“……操，操你，Lou。”

“你到了吗？我也快要……操。”

听筒里的撸动声逐渐变得缓慢，几记高声的呻吟与片刻的寂静后，Louis再度开口，“……操，我真想射给你。”

“我也想。”Harry的胸口在高潮的余韵中一下下起伏，“我可以把你全都吃干净，你知道的Lou。”

“我知道你有多棒。”Louis呵出一记轻笑，“你在歌里都唱给我听了。”

Harry浮起笑容，接着下意识地环顾四周，镜子上的精液，贴在身上的一片凌乱的Mcqueen，还有依然横在屁股里的大家伙，噢，他可需要的是时间来处理这些。

可在那一切之前，他得先确认一件更重要的事——

“所以……”Harry缓慢地开口，“我可以把它带去巡演的每一站，对吗？”

“这取决于你。”Louis吐出一个美好的转音，  
“这是属于你的礼物，Harry Styles。”


End file.
